Crucial to the correct operation and functioning of computer systems are both the operating system and initialisation files. The operating system includes a large number of files that are used to perform various functions. For example, the call kernel32.d11 handles memory management, input/output operations and interrupts. The ini files of a computer system are used to initialise software applications upon launch. Since the integrity of such files plays a significant part in the correct functioning of a computer system is it important that they do not become corrupted.
In use, the operating system, the dlls and ini files are copied into main memory, where they can be readily invoked. From time to time, computer systems are known, for whatever reason, to crash. If a computer crashes, it invariably needs to be re-booted. During a re-boot, following a crash, the OS loading sequence will detect that a clean shutdown was not performed and will instigate a recovery process, which checks, and ensures, the integrity of the HDD. However, it is possible, in some circumstances, for the dlls and the ini files, stored on the HDD, to become corrupted when the computer system crashes, especially if they were open at the time of the crash. If one of the more critical dlls or ini files is corrupted during such a crash, the user may not be able to load the operating system or key programs. Clearly, such a situation would be undesirable.
Still further, restoring the integrity of the HDD following an unclean shutdown takes a considerable period of time. This period of time increases with increasing storage capacity of the HDD.
It is an object of the present invention at least to mitigate some of the problems of the prior art.